Payback
by RagnarWolf
Summary: A little chaos is in order, or paybacks are harsh.


Payback is harsh.

 _Author's note: I own nothing of DC Legends Of Tomorrow, this is purely something that popped in my head. Right now it is a one-shot, but I have a few ideas in my head to continue if I can get them sorted out. But for now here is this._

Sara Lance dodged the incoming hit to her left side only to be blindsided by the hit to her right side she never saw coming. However she quickly recovered to throw an attack on her assailant that caught them just right to spin them partially around but they recovered so quickly that Sara was not able to take full advantage of it. They had been at this fight for at least thirty minutes and it if anyone looked at both combatants it would seem they had not even been winded yet, even though they were both going all out. The rest of the Legends were surrounding the area watching in anticipation of the fight and none decided to get into the middle of it lest they get hurt themselves. As Sara once again dodged and attack this time that was meant to take our her legs she jumped missing the left leg that was sweeping towards her feet only to realize at the last second that it was merely a feint and was caught square in the chest as she was midair and unable to dodge. As she landed on her back, the wind being sucked out at the hard hit she realized that she was going to have to really play dirty to win this fight. Quickly jump back to her feet, she started to circle her opponent waiting for the perfect moment to do something completely stupid but worth the win. As her opponent made their move towards her, Sara stood up and lifted her sports bra she was wearing exposing herself to her attacker who immediately fumbled and coming to an almost stop. Sara took the distraction and jumped on her opponent and pinned her shoulders to the mat.

"I win," Sara said, looking down into the very stunned look of her girlfriend. As she quickly pulled her bra back down covering herself.

"You cheated, that is not fair", Ava Sharpe looked up at her beautiful girlfriend. As she smiled with only love in her eyes, "that totally does not count."

"All's fair when you are fighting a Legend, my love. Besides you loved it", as she dipped her head to kiss Ava softly and leaned closer so she could whisper in Ava's ear for her to hear only. "A preview of what is to come later."

"I...huh...fine you win", Ava conceded to the win. As she scooted up to sit up even though Sara had yet to move off her legs that she was not straddled on. Ava not realizing her hand was moving up Sara's back along her spine, she watched as Sara's eyes were darkening in pure lust. She moved her mouth to the junction between Sara's neck and collarbone and had just placed her lips there when she heard a loud cough.

"Not that I don't think this is hot and mildly arousing, but some of us would like to work out also and watching you two got at like bunnies is not conducive to that." an amused sounding Zari said the smirk clearly on her face.

"OH MY GOD, " Ava practically jumped up throwing Sara off to the side, as she remembered that the rest of the Legends had come down to watch Sara and herself spar. Looking everywhere but the other members of the Legends team she quickly started to head to Sara's room on the Waverider. As she was turning the corner from the gym, she heard Sara chuckling to her crew.

"Please forget you saw that, we got a little carried away and keep the teasing to a minimum because I know you are going to," Sara ordered her team knowing full well that she was in for a some serious teasing from her ship family. "Now I need to go make sure Ava is all right, and no that is not what I meant by that Mick."

Sara grabbed her towel and Ava's who had left had left it in a rush to get out of the spotlight of the Legends crew, hoping this did not upset Ava too much. Sara knew that Ava was a by the book person who liked her privacy, her rules, and especially order, but when you dealt with the crew of the Legends you had to deal with a little chaos...oh who was she kidding a lot of chaos. She made her way to her room, just as Ava was getting undressed to take a shower in the small bathroom that was in located in the Captain's room. She looked a little red in the face and Sara could not tell if it was from embarrassment from being caught almost having sex in the gym or from the sparring match between them.

"Hey you, don't be embarrassed babe", Sara said as she closed the door behind her and moved towards a very silent Ava who had her back to her now. "The Waverider is pretty small and we are all family here, please don't be upset." Ava still had not moved or responded to Sara, and it was making Sara worried that she was upset. Just as she placed her hand on Ava's shoulder to turn her around, Ava spun and pushed Sara on to the bed behind her. Before Sara even knew what was happening, Ava had moved to straddle her and was kissing her with all the feeling of love that she had for the ex assassin turned legend turned girlfriend. Sara's mind was short circuiting as Ava continued to kiss her and her hands were removing Sara's clothes as fast as she could. Finally releasing her girlfriends lips to breathe she finished pulling Sara's clothes off and once again moved to kiss her. Ava's hand was moving down Sara's body and Sara was left whimpering with need. "Please babe, don't stop"

Ava had started to tease Sara's breast with one hand while her mouth continued its assault on Sara's mouth. She relished the sounds of Sara moaning her need for her and continued her other hand down Sara's stomach to finally reach its desired destination to find her love very wet and very aroused. To be honest Ava was not embarrassed much by being caught by the Legends in the gym, she had learned that a little chaos was good for her. But what they did not know would not hurt them so she kept that little piece of information to herself. Just as her fingers started to make the slow circling of Sara's center, she had to use the hand that was teasing Sara's breast to hold Sara down as she arched upwards trying to get Ava to put the much needed pressure she needed.

"Please Ava, I need you stop teasing me," Sara was beyond aroused now, she was always turned on by Ava. She could not explain how she fell so hard for the Director of the Time Bureau, but she was truly in love with her with everything she was. "I love you so much, Aves." She said before Ava was kissing her again, and she felt Ava's hand move indicating that Sara should spread her legs a little more.

Ava felt Sara move her legs apart to give her more room, and she kissed her once more and slightly bit down on her bottom lip. "I love you so much, my love." As she moved her finger around Sara's clit once, she could feel Sara's breathing change like it did when she was so aroused that she was like putty. "But you cheated," and with that Ava quickly stood up and headed for the shower in Sara's bathroom before Sara even realized what had happened.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME", Sara yelled as she heard the shower start up. As she laid there unable to move for a few minutes as she collected the strength to move and pray there was no anachronism she had to deal with because she would probably kill someone at this point.

Sara laid there for a few more minutes before she got up and walked to the bathroom door and walked into the bathroom as she saw Ava in the shower. "You know I that was just mean, Director Sharpe." As she stepped into the shower with her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the taller blonde and kissing her spine between her shoulder blades. "You do know that I will be getting you back, not today...not tomorrow, but someday in soon and we will see how you like it. But for now would you like me to wash your back?" Kissing her again on the back as Ava turned in her arms, with a small smirk on her face.

"Want to wash my front?" as she handed her the small bath cloth that was lathered with soap and then wrapped her own arms around Sara's neck and stepped closer making it were there was no room between them. Sara had already taking the cloth and was moving it up the Director's naked back, and looked up into Ava's eyes to see the love that was in them.

"Anything for you babe."


End file.
